


Le dernier songe

by princegrisejoie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Afterlife, Deathfic, Dreams, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/princegrisejoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il faudrait que les dieux soient bien stupides pour lui accorder enfin une place où reposer. Il n’avait jamais vraiment cru à leur existence, ni aux uns, ni aux autres, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de redouter la confrontation à venir. (Afterlife fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dernier songe

**Author's Note:**

> Request d'une masochiste.  
> Pour essayer de calmer la frustration que je ressent quand je me souviens que Robb est mort en pensant que Theon avait tué ses frères. "Réglons" tout ça.  
> Joyeux Noël !

  
_“_ J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime,  
Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon coeur est tombé.  
C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé,  
Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème _”  
De Profundis Clamavi, Charles Baudelaire._

 

 **L** a souffrance était telle que tout devint une potentielle délivrance : la lame brillante d’un couteau, le crépitement des flammes, les fossés et la neige, le vide, et même la mer.

Theon espérait parfois que les vagues l’engloutissent. Trop vainement, il le savait. Il était si loin de la mer.

L’obscurité ne le laissait guère espérer. Les songes qui le hantaient parfois étaient faits de lames acerées, de poignards flamboyants, de bêtes sauvages qui se lançaient à sa poursuite. Et ceux-là étaient doux. Attirants. Il ne comprenait plus du tout pourquoi les vivants craignaient tant de mourir. Il était pourtant certain de l’avoir un jour ressentie lui aussi, cette peur animale, instinctive. Lui aussi, s’était battu pour sa vie, lorsqu’il était encore vivant.

 

A présent, il était mort, ou presque. Quelle différence ? Souvent Theon songeait, avec le sarcasme d’autrefois, que s’il n’était pas tout à fait un mort, c’est uniquement parce qu’il souffrait toujours. Les morts, eux non plus, ne voulaient peut-être pas de lui.

 

Ils avaient toutes les raisons de ne pas l’accepter. Pour commencer, sa poitrine se soulevait encore, à un rythme plus ou moins régulier, à la manière de celle des vivants. Son corps n’était pas mort, lui, seulement brisé.

Et puis, il savait que mourir signifiait mettre un terme à la souffrance. Une félicité qu’il ne méritait probablement plus.

 

Theon n’était pas un véritable mort. Il ressemblait simplement à un fantôme. A s’y méprendre, en vérité. Lui-même doutait parfois d’être vivant ; il lui semblait avoir vécu des années, tant d’années que tous ceux qu’il fréquentait jadis étaient morts.

 

D’ailleurs, il voyait des fantômes. Partout. On avait vidé Winterfell de ses habitants ; la forteresse exsangue n’était plus que l’ombre de ce qu’elle avait un jour été. Des imposteurs s’y promenaient en maitres mais Theon savait qu’elle ne leur appartiendrait jamais.  Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que Winterfell n’appartenait qu’aux Stark.

 

Les Stark ne quittaient jamais tout à fait Winterfell.

*

Il était passé d’une prison à une autre, et à cette pensée, Theon ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Une ironie pareille … Stannis Baratheon n’avait rien d’un Bolton, mais il n’en était pas moins un roi, et un roi ne le garderait pas en vie s’il n’espérait pas en retirer quelque chose. Prisonnier, otage, quelle importance finalement ? Il était toujours Theon. Et ce nom n’avait que trop vécu.

Lorsqu’il fermait les yeux, la liberté absolue qu’il avait ressentie, ce jour-là, en sautant du haut des interminables remparts de Winterfell, lui revenait en mémoire. C’était déjà un ancien souvenir, presque oublié.

*

On l’avait laissé à Winterfell après l’avoir vidé de ses occupants à l’étendard rose chair. Theon s’était vaguement demandé ce qu’il était advenu de Ramsay Bolton. Probablement mort. Il ne se serait pas laissé emprisonner.

Il avait beau s’efforcer de prendre plaisir à imaginer son cadavre froid étendu dans la neige, Theon n’en retirait aucune satisfaction.

 

*

Ils décidèrent que Jon Snow l’exécuterait à la manière des Stark. Il devait probablement ce privilège à sa sœur qui faute de le sauver, lui offrait une mort honorable. _Honorable_. Le mot seul lui donnait la nausée. L’épée que tenait fermement Jon lui rappela celle d’Eddard Stark, Glace, dont il avait eu si longtemps peur.

Exécuté à Winterfell, par un bâtard maniant une épée de glace… il y avait une certaine logique quelque part.

Il faudrait que les dieux soient bien stupides pour lui accorder enfin une place où reposer. Il n’avait jamais vraiment cru à leur existence, ni aux uns, ni aux autres, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de redouter la confrontation à venir.

*

 

Lorsque Theon ouvrit les yeux, il avait froid. Pourtant, il ne tremblait pas, et rien ne semblait indiquer qu’il _faisait_ froid. Il avait froid, mais ce n’était que le symptôme d’un mal plus grand, difficile à décrire de façon juste. S’il avait vraiment dû mettre un mot sur ce qu’il ressentait, il aurait admis se sentir vide. Juste terriblement vide.

Autour de lui, tout était blanc, couvert de neige, et calme. Quelque chose lui rappela Winterfell. Celui d’avant, le Winterfell qu’il avait trop aimé. Le Winterfell pour lequel il aurait pu tuer…simplement pour avoir l’illusion de le posséder.

Tout se passait exactement comme dans un songe : le monde venait à lui sans qu’il n’ait à se mouvoir. Il voyait défiler des paysages qu’il avait connu dans une autre vie, mais rien ne faisait sens. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois.

_A Winterfell, dans les cellules de Fort-Terreur, il y avait des morts partout…qu’est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?_

S’il rêvait, alors ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant que le songe ne se change en cauchemar. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas profité d’un sommeil sans rêves. _C’est peut-être ça, un sommeil sans rêves, sans cauchemar, sans rien d’autre que le vide._ Theon ne savait pas si le silence l’angoissait ou le soulageait.

Il contemplait l’hypothèse folle, inespérée, qu’il ne se réveillerait peut-être plus jamais lorsqu’une silhouette solitaire se dessina dans la neige.

Theon crut d’abord distinguer un loup affamé, puis il plissa les yeux et découvrit qu’il s’agissait d’un garçon blessé, prostré sur un trône de pierre. Des flèches le transperçaient de toutes parts, mais il semblait les avoir oubliées. Elles devaient être là depuis longtemps, pour qu’il parvienne à respirer encore, malgré la douleur. Theon éprouva une admiration subite pour le jeune homme ; une admiration qu’il était absolument certain d’avoir déjà ressenti auparavant, il y avait une éternité.

La silhouette était devenue parfaitement humaine, à mesure qu’il s’était rapproché. Theon se demanda comment il avait pu confondre un humain avec un loup. Ce devait encore être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Le jeune homme avait beau être encapuchonné, il n’en possédait pas moins deux jambes et on apercevait ses mains raidies par le froid, désespérément agrippées aux larges accoudoirs du trône.

Theon s’approcha, et constatant que le garçon ne bougeait pas, s’agenouilla. _Garçon ou pas, il n’en est pas moins un roi…_ Et devant un roi, il convient de s’abaisser.

Il remarqua une imposante couronne de fer et de bronze, abandonnée à terre aux pieds du trône. Theon la saisit délicatement, terrifié sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il avait déjà vu cet objet et connaissait sa valeur. Mais pourquoi au juste la couronne des rois du Nord échouerait entre ses mains, perdue au milieu de nulle part ? Il eut envie de s’en débarrasser à l’instant même où ses doigts l’effleurèrent.

Il leva les yeux, tendit la couronne au roi et attendit. La capuche épaisse de son manteau de fourrure recouvrait le haut de son visage : impossible de croiser son regard. Comme aucune réponse ne vint troubler le silence pesant, Theon se releva.

« Vous m’entendez … sire ? » Sa voix résonna dans le vide. L’absurdité de la situation le frappa soudain ; il était supposé être mort, et pour ce qu’il en savait, ce roi n’était qu’un spectre venu le hanter pour l’éternité, un autre fruit pourri de son imagination.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? ». Theon avait espéré avoir l’air menaçant, mais sa demande ressemblait plus à une supplique. _Tu supplies si bien…_

« Pourquoi cette couronne ? », il la tendit encore une fois, « Ce n’est même pas la vôtre ! »

Il baissa les yeux sur le précieux objet. Il lui inspirait un profond dégoût et lui rappelait une époque douloureuse. _Je n’ai plus le droit d’oublier._

« Je suis mort, on m’a exécuté … » Les souvenirs lui revenaient, vagues et imprécis. Il frissonna. « Je ne croyais plus à rien, et je…ne pense pas avoir _droit_ à autre chose… »

Sans doute avait-il été trop stupide d’imaginer pouvoir fuir ainsi.

« …Alors qu’est-ce que je fais encore ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore _là ?_  » Sa voix devint un murmure indistinct : « Quand d’autres devraient vivre, à ma place. »

Le silence retomba sur eux. Deux silhouettes solitaires dans un paysage irrémédiablement blanc.

« S’il vous plait…aidez-moi. Et je vous la donnerai. » Il rapprocha ses mains du roi, la couronne bien en vue reposant sur ses paumes.

Theon ferma les yeux. Un instant passa et il sentit la couronne effleurer ses mains. Ne plus sentir le poids du fer et du bronze le soulagea immensément. Lorsqu’il rouvrit ses yeux, le roi avait retiré sa cape, et il n’était plus assis sur son trône. Il était libre.

Et son regard triste mais si _reconnaissant_ se posa sur Theon.

« …Robb ? », balbutia-t-il. « Robb Stark ? »

C’était impossible. Robb Stark avait été tué, il y avait si longtemps et si loin de lui. Ils étaient tous deux morts, peut-être, mais ils n’avaient jamais appartenus au même monde. Pourquoi aurait-il droit de le revoir après ce qu’il lui avait fait ? Robb lui avait tout offert, tout promis, et il avait été incapable de l’accepter.

« Ils m’ont dit … Je les croyais pas, évidemment. Même après mon… départ…même si j’avais préféré faire de toi un ennemi, je connaissais ta valeur. Mieux que personne. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être mort au combat. »

Theon se tut dans l’espoir que Robb dise quelque chose mais ses lèvres pâles restèrent closes. Quelques instants passèrent encore : Robb persistait dans son silence que Theon ne parvenait pas à interpréter.

« Et puis… j’ai su » Se souvenir était douloureux mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir Robb encore une fois. Il lui devait ces explications. « A ce moment-là, on m’a prouvé que c’était vrai, que tu avais été assassiné… on me l’a _montré_  ! »

Theon détourna le regard et souffla en guise d’excuse : « Je n’ai pas eu d’autre choix que de le croire. »

« Theon… »

Theon releva les yeux. Robb avait le timbre faible de quelqu’un qui n’a pas parlé depuis longtemps, mais entendre _Robb_ prononcer son nom, peu importe le ton qu’il employait, était un miracle en soi. Quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais osé espérer de nouveau.

« Theon, regarde-moi, s’il te plait. »

La supplique était si sincère que, malgré l’horreur que lui inspirait cet acte, Theon releva la tête et regarda Robb Stark dans les yeux.

 « Je suis désolé, Robb… Je n’aurais pas dû le croire… Je sais… »

Robb secoua la tête. « Theon, Theon, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il avait l’air agacé d’un enfant à qui l’on inflige un sermon dont il ne peut pas saisir le sens. Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, Robb essayait désespérément de comprendre.

« Je parle de ton exécution, Robb. » Theon sentit sa gorge se serrer. Exécution signifiait justice, punition…lui, il avait bel et bien été exécuté. Mais Robb, s’il en croyait Ramsay, n’avait pas été _exécuté_. Il avait été lâchement assassiné, massacré par les Frey.

Il n’avait pas été capable de prononcer ces mots devant Robb, qui semblait tout ignorer de sa propre mort. Le roi du nord semblait tragiquement dépassé par ses propres souvenirs. A lui aussi, ils devaient sembler si lointains. Parfois, à mesure qu’une scène se rejouait devant ses yeux, le regard de Robb se teintait de tristesse ou de colère muette.

« Mère, Vent Gris… », murmura Robb, secouant légèrement la tête, « Alors j’ai vraiment échoué… »

Il sembla s’affaisser sur lui-même, sa longue cape maculée de sang – Theon le remarqua seulement à cet instant – l’enveloppant comme un linceul.

Theon était désemparé. Ses souvenirs n’avaient pas tous fui mais tout ce dont il parvenait à se rappeler le ramenait à ses erreurs égoïstes. Jamais, dans ses souvenirs, il n’avait été d’aucune aide à Robb. Dire qu’il avait eu des rêves de gloire ! Un otage, ou un fils indigne, c’était tout ce qu’il avait été. Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas contenté de ça ?

Et maintenant voilà que Robb venait le hanter. Parce qu’il était _mort_ et qu’il ne pouvait pas être là. Soit il hallucinait, soit il essayait de dialoguer avec un fantôme. Il se sentait inutile et ridicule.

Des larmes glissaient irrémédiablement le long de son visage lorsqu’il sentit des bras l’enserrer. De vrais bras, faits de chair et d’os.

« Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir échoué, Theon »

« Tu n’as trahi personne. »

« J’ai déçu tout le monde. Mère, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Jon, petit Rickon… et Père, oh Père… »

« Tu as été trahi, parce qu’ils avaient peur de toi. Tu aurais gagné Robb, si ils t’avaient seulement affronté… » Il sentit Robb l’enserrer plus fort. « Et si je n’étais pas parti… »

« Tu serais mort avec moi. »

« J’aurais tellement préféré ! »

« Que ne l’as-tu pas fait. »

« Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir te l’expliquer, mais moi-même suis incapable de formuler aucune sorte d’excuse… Je croyais que c’était le bon choix à l’époque. Le seul choix. »

« Tu voulais retrouver ta famille. »

« Les Stark n’ont jamais été une famille. J’ai eu tort de penser qu’ils pourraient l’être. » « Mais mon propre sang m’a rejeté, Robb, et j’aurais dû le prévoir… »

« Tu as été otage la moitié de ta vie. »

« Pas à tes yeux.  Et le reste de ma vie, j’ai été prisonnier. »

« …Prisonnier ? Mais Winterfell était à toi…mes frères... »

« Je n’ai pas tué tes frères. C’étaient d’autres enfants. J’avais tellement peur, Robb ! Les fer-nés ne m’auraient jamais respecté si je ne l’avais pas fait… je n’ai jamais eu l’étoffe d’un chef, tu le sais. Mais je n’ai pas touché à un cheveu de Bran et Rickon ! »

« Que sont-ils devenus, alors ? »

« Ils ont fui »

Robb sembla soulagé, et l’espace d’un instant, presque heureux.

« Qui a brûlé Winterfell ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ramsay Bolton. Snow. Le Bâtard.” Prononcer ce nom revenait à s’écorcher les lèvres.

« Je savais qu’on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. »

« Tu le savais… »

« Roose Bolton nous as apporté une preuve qu’ils t’avaient capturés. Ce n’est pas ce que j’espérais, Theon. Je t’en voulais, c’est vrai. Mais avant tout, je voulais comprendre. Rentrer à Winterfell, te voir et te parler… et alors, peut-être que… Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu avais fait du mal à mes petits frères. Pas _toi_. Et visiblement, j’avais raison. »

Il s’essuya le visage d’un revers de manche.

« J’avais raison de te faire confiance. » ajouta-t-il.

« …Robb, je suis parti. J’ai préféré ma famille à toi. Je ne devais peut-être rien aux Stark, mais à toi je devais tout. » Theon se sentait étrangement agacé. « Et je suis parti m’emparer de ton foyer… j’ai tellement honte… je n’ai même pas d’excuse… »

« Tu l’as dit. Tu pensais que c’était ton devoir. Tu devais bien ça à ta famille. Je le comprends à présent, Theon. Mieux que personne. »

« J’aurais dû mourir avec toi. » se souvint-il.

« D’une certaine manière, ce fut le cas... n’est-ce pas ?»

Robb parut attendre une confirmation.

« Oui. Ce fut le cas. »

 _Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point._ A l’instant où il avait quitté Robb, il perdit toute la liberté qu’il prétendait retrouver. Plus jamais, pas même une seconde, après l’avoir laissé il n’avait été libre. Son père et l’amour qu’il ne lui avait jamais offert, l’approbation des fer-nés, le respect de ses hommes n’étaient que des chaines parmi d’autres. Et puis il y avait eu Ramsay…

« Tu n’as jamais été _mon_ otage. », compléta Robb pour lui.

Il avait été tout pour Robb, comme Robb avait tout été pour lui. Frères, amis, et ils avaient partagé d’autres secrets dans l’obscurité.

« Je sais. Cela contrariait assez tes bannerets, et lady Stark également. »

Robb eut un sourire triste. « Oui… j’étais plutôt têtu. »

« Tu as toujours été têtu. T’étais un gamin épuisant, à tout le temps t’agripper à ma jambe. » lança Theon dans un demi-sourire. Robb eut un rire sincère. « C’est vrai, Stark, rien de drôle là-dedans ! Mais je ne t’en voulais pas parce que tout était tellement froid et étranger pour moi, à Winterfell. Ta chaleur était réconfortante. »

Il laissa un silence passer et tous deux  eurent la vague impression d’avoir remonté le temps.

« Je suis… » murmura enfin Theon. _Désolé ?_ Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, entrepris, enduré, cela sembla si dérisoire.

« Je sais », dit Robb. « Je me trompe peut-être encore, mais je pense que tu n’y es pour rien. »

« J’ai fait quelques choix moi-même »

« C’étaient les mauvais. C’est tout.  Je te fais toujours confiance. »

La main de Robb se referma sur la sienne. Il l’enserra de ses doigts fins ; il ne lui en manquait plus aucun. Theon ferma les yeux, le cœur battant. Si c’était un rêve, alors il ne voulait jamais, jamais se réveiller. _Est-ce qu’on rêve avant de mourir ?_

« Merci Robb. Merci pour tout… »

*

Jon Snow, devenu Stark, fit ramener les restes de son frère disparu à Winterfell. Les haines passées et les regrets amers ne l’empêchèrent pas d’inhumer le dernier otage des Stark en leurs terres. Personne n’en sut rien, sinon Bran, et personne ne chanta jamais cette histoire. Peu importait. Les fantômes ne quittaient pas Winterfell.


End file.
